Shioris heart
by LoelGrey
Summary: This is a sad story about Shiori and Youko Kurama
1. Chapter 1

**Shiori´s heart**

_by Loel J. Grey_

NA: All rights, characters are copyright to Togashi and Jump comics, I only borrow it to make a Fanfic without earning money, only for fun. So go ahead and read it

**Prologue:**

Youko Kurama was badly injured after a fight with some really strong demons. Not just him; the other members of the Urameshi group were injured too. Everybody wanted to end the fight.

Finally, they finished the battle and went their separate ways home. Kurama transformed into his Ningen form and slept through the hole of the Makai right through the Ningenkai. He was really badly injured. He could barely manage to walk to his home.

"I hope Kaasan isn't at home…" Kurama limped slowly home. Behind his footsteps, there were several pools of blood. His arm was red with a deep cut, by his neck and collarbone he had some bruises and a red stream ran from his forehead down to his mouth. His vision was hazy, because one of the demons had smashed him several times to a branch.

Finally, he was at the door of the house where he lived with Shiori, since Youko could never really call it home. No lights… "Good," he turned around the key and with an artistically skilled footing, he step inside. "Nani?!" A blow from something in front of him had exploded the door, the force pushing Kurama out into the street. Fortunately, the street was deserted of cars. He looked around and find another demon at his side.

"Where did you come from?"

"Hehe, I was watching you Kurama. What would you think if I say that your precious ningen mother will _never_ come back?"

"WHAT?!" That was the moment that the demon was waiting for; to distract Kurama enough for him to let his guard down. He threw a metal blade which Kurama barely dodged. Then he transformed into Youko again and barred his fangs at the demon. The demon faltered, afraid of the legendary fox, and Youko attacked him without mercy. One slash later the demon was turned into multiple pieces and disappeared.

"Uff... now I must find Shiori, I shouldn't have killed the demon… I could have asked him where my mother is... shit... but... what the hell..." Kurama collapsed down... His vision was swimming before his eyes. He entered the house and one moment later was at the floor.

"Shit, that blade of the demon had was poisoned... I must... get..." Kurama fell to the floor and didn't move again, his eyes were watching the entrance... Kaasan was coming back home. She put off her shoes and found a strange body at the entrance. She stared at Youko's eyes and cried out. Then the golden eyes rolled back and Kurama fell unconscious.

His fox appearance didn't fade as he lay still down on the floor.

**Fin Prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiori´s heart**

_by Loel J. Grey_

_edited by Specter Yuzura_

NA: All rights, characters are copyright to Togashi and Jump comics, I only borrow it to make a Fanfic without earning money, only for fun. So go ahead and read it

**Cap. 1**

There was Youko Kurama laying at the floor, bleeding, unconscious at the entrance of the Minamino´s house. Shiori arrived and stood in shock when she saw the monster there at her doorstep.

"Oh my god... what...is...this...?" She took a step forward and waited, then one step more…Would that thing move? One step, and she was close enough to touch it.

She touched it.

Her fingertips slightly stroked the foot of the monster. It still didn't move. She kneeled down by the demon and stroked the face with her hand, the soft skin and then the silvery hair. "So soft... what happened to you?" The demon didn't breath, was it dead? She stroked the face with her hand once more and the saw the blood again. She stood up and walked to the medicine case. She took a little bottle with alcohol and some herbs that normally Shuichi used and some cloth bandages.

"Poor thing... I don't know what you are, if your evil or good, but I will help you, so please hold still."

She rolled the Youko onto his back and saw a cut at his arm and his leg. The cut on his leg was deeper and had a green tinge, like it was poisoned. She applied the herbs at the wound and wrapped around the bandages. She did the same thing to his arm. With a towel and a little alcohol she cleaned the wound at his head.

"What can I do? You seem so heavy, I couldn't move you inside, perhaps. Where is Shuichi, he is still not back from his high school trip to London. I need help." When she went to the phone to call the ambulance, the demon let out a sad tone of whimpering and moaning.

"Kaasan..."

Shiori hung up the phone and got back to the creature.

"So you are dreaming of your mother, ne? She must be a great—person? Demon? Don't be scared, I will watch you."

Then the Youko smiled a little, until his face got limp.

Shiori stayed there about 10 minutes when she remembered about the shopping bags she had dropped when seeing Youko in the door. She stood up and fit the meals and stuffs in the refrigerator and made soup. Always, she remained watching the demon, waiting for him to move, or to do anything.

"Are you hungry?"

But Youko didn't move.

Shiori continued cooking and set her a plate with soup and finished it up. Later she washed the dishes and got back to the demon. She looked after the wound at the leg; it wasn't that bad anymore. It seemed that the inched stepped back and the green color vanished.

"Good, I will get some new herbs, please stay where you are." When she was out of sight, Youko opened his eyes. His sight wasn't that good. He couldn't see anything, all of his vision was black and swimming. His head was dizzy and his wounds were pounding. He tried to get to his feet, but collapsed right in the movement. Shiori came back running and helped him to support his head on her legs.

"K... Kaasan..." He was sweating a lot and his breath was trembling. -_No... how can it be, that I have to tell her all in this way? I wanted to talk to her, but I can't. What will she think? I can smell she's afraid, but I can't move or talk. The poison is coming back, but still I can't move.-_

"Don't suffer. It's ok, if you remember about your mother... I will do so. Don't be afraid, I will care for you."

Shiori's fear vanished a little, and she calmed down when she saw the Youko purring at her legs and getting into sleep.

"What will I do now? Where's Shuichi? Why isn't he back? I need his help."

-One hour later-

Shiori was curling the silver locks of the Youko's hair when he awoke.

"Kaasan... gomen..."

"I'm sorry, I'm not your Kaasan, but it doesn't matter."

Youko sat up, his injures not hurting anymore. He watched his leg; it was healed.

"You're a good mother to your son, Shuichi. He's very lucky to have you as his mother."

"How do you know?"

"I know it, because I'm your son." Youko's heart was beating with 100 speed. _-Why does she look so calm?-_

"You're my son? How can it be? I only have my son, Shuichi Minamino."

"So, I will show you..." Youko stood up and Shiori stood up, too, but stepped back. She was a little afraid of what will coming next, feeling frightened because Youko was really tall. Then a silver kekai formed around his figure and the silver locks turned to crimson red. The Youko was now the human or half demon, Shuichi Minamino.

"What? What does this mean?"

"It means that I'm your son. I would have told you before, but never had an occasion to do so. I'm sorry, kaasan."

"But, what are you?" Her heart was beating faster and her eyes turned big.

"I'm a kitsune..."

They took a place in the chairs in the kitchen and he told her the whole story about his past life; that he was a demon, a thief and was killed by a mere hunter, so he transformed into the newborn child Minamino Shuichi and restore his power. And now living with here, only with the permission of Reikai and helping the Urameshi team.

"So that means, that I never have had a son? The whole time you were tricking me?"

That was a point that Shuichi never had thought about, that yes, he had been tricking her. But those words were stalking into his heart.

"Do you know how I'm feeling? I have a child that is not my child, because it's a kitsune." Her heart was crying and now her tears were flowing down her check. She stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Kaasan..."

"Don't call me that...gomen..."

Shuichi was about to cry, but he held his tears in. He knew that she had the right to be alone now. She must think all about this situation, but those words hurt him so much that he went to his room and opened the window. He saw into the sky. His wounds were cured but the wound in his heart was still bleeding.

"What's the matter fox?"

A shadow appeared right in front of him.

"HIEI!"

Then without anything, he started to cry. Kurama was crying with his heart and yelling that he want to be dead.

"URUSEI!" Hiei shouted. Kurama shut up. He watched Hiei. The little koorime was at the brunch of the cherry tree.

"Do you want me to make her forget?"

"I don't know. I... I wished I never had told her, or make some herbs to forget her, but now I don't know what to do."

"If you know, call me." And with this he disappeared the same way he come.

-_Make her forget it all? What's better? To let her knew that she never have had a child or that her son is a demon?-_

Shuichi went downstairs and knocked at the bath door.

"Kas... ehm... can I talk to you?"

Nobody answered.

"Kaasan?" Shuichi was scared... what had happened? He tried to enter the bath but the door was locked.

His heart was beating with speed, he used a plant to open the door and entered.

There was his mother, at the floor, unconscious, and her hands were bleeding.

"NOOO!!" Shuichi ran to her and put her up on his lap, but it was already too late. The bleeding knife was in one hand, her wrist was slit and the blood was spreading over the floor like a lake.

"KAAASAAN!" Shuichi was crying. "WHYYYY???" He held her into his arms. One second later, Hiei appeared at the door of the bathroom.

"I knew it..."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask. Besides, it was your wish."

"My wish?"

"Yes, you were talking in your mind when you were in coma. You said that you wished that nobody could ever know more about you and you're mother."

Shuichi held back his tears... _- Could it be right?-_

His tears were flowing to the ground.

"Kurama, now you're free."

"I know Hiei, but I didn't wanted it that way.. or yes... I don't know..."

Kurama held his mother some moments in his arm and then he lay her down on the floor and went to his room, picked up some herbs and went back to the bathroom. He placed some seeds into the wound of Shiori's arm and seeped up his youki. Some beautiful violet flowers began growing and covered her corpse like a sea.

Then he stepped back and Hiei called the fire of the demon world and burned everything to ash.

Some minutes later the whole house was on fire. The two demons were standing on a tree near the fire.

"Now I'm free... I will go back to the Makai."

"Hn..."

Two shadows disappeared and some minutes later the bombers was trying to get off the fire.

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shiori´s heart**

_by Loel J. Grey_

NA: All rights, characters are copyright to Togashi and Jump comics, I only borrow it to make a Fanfic without earning money, only for fun. So go ahead and read it

**Epilog**

Kurama and Hiei were on their way to Makai. At the entrance to the other world, Yusuke was there waiting for them.

"Yo, guys, what's the hurry, ne?"

"What do you want?" Hiei was in a bad mood (as always).

"Hiei, I can't let you go."

"Why?"

"You know why. You have killed the mother of Kurama."

"No, that's not true, Yusuke. Hiei didn't do anything. It... it was my fault." Kurama bowed his head in shame and stepped closer to the Makai gateway. "If you want to take me prisoner, it's okay."

"Kurama!" Hiei was puzzled.  
"Kurama, are you sure?" Yusuke stepped forward and lay some of his charges of Reikai on him.

"Yes."

Urameshi and Kurama walked to the gates but not to enter into Makai, but to Reikai. Hiei stood there, but followed them some seconds later.

When they arrived, Koenma was already informed about everything.

"Kurama I know that it's not your fault, but you shouldn't have asked for the help of Hiei and burned down the house."

"Yes, I know, but I didn't know what to do at the moment."

"That's not like you, indeed." Koenma sighed and released Kurama from his chains.

"I give you one possible chance to not make you prisoner in Reikai."

"Which one?"

"You can go on, living in Makai, but as Youko Kurama. Shuichi Minamino is already dead, so as Youko Kurama you can live on."

"That is what I thought about doing before when Hiei was at my side, but when I saw Yusuke, I thought that it was already too late."

"Besides, I know that there are some demons behind your head, but I know that you are strong enough to survive."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Koenma-sama."

"Yes, yes... now go I have a lot of paper work"

The two humans walked out and at the same time Shuichi Minamino transformed into Youko Kurama.

"I will live on, I will restore my old past."

"Ok buddy, so good luck and don't make any trouble, cause I'll have to hunt you, too."

"Yeah, but first you have to catch me "

With those words, Kurama disappeared.

"Yeah, it's difficult to catch you, but I will do it if it comes to that!" Yusuke stood there a little more and the returned to the human world.

FIN Epilogue


End file.
